Kristara Eri'lur
}} |} Kristara Eri’lur is a New Republic operative in the Rayzur's Edge Audio fan audio drama Second Strike. Biography Kristara Eri’lur will most likely be remembered best as the final surviving member of New Republic Intelligence’s Delta-Lambda Exfiltration Group, a unit destroyed during the “first strike” against Project FlashDeath on Ferri'sol. Her life began far from the world, though, on the planet Chandrila. Kristara was still a child at the end of the Clone Wars, at a time when many of Chandrila’s citizens took great pride in the status of Senator Mon Mothma. As a result, what little of politics the young Kristara noticed centered around the famous senator. As Chandrila moved further toward open rebellion and Mon Mothma helped to form the Rebel Alliance, many Chandrilans, Kristara included, went along with their heroine. Upon joining the Rebellion, Kristara worked as an Intelligence operative, specializing in Chandrilan politics. She was making a final report to Alliance Command on Hoth after a long mission to her homeworld when the Empire attacked the Rebel base, forcing an immediate evacuation. Shortly after narrowly avoiding death during the Hoth evacuation, Kristara was dispatched, along with a partner from Alliance Special Operations, to make contact with a Rebel cell leader on Vorash and confirm the death of the longtime ruler of the planet, Zirik “Quintas” Pahl, in hopes of making an alliance with his successor, Harran Pahl. As fate would have it, the Rebel cell leader was Kal S'Darcis and the man she was paired with, Jaren Valkan. It was during this mission that Jaren and Kristara first met and, thanks to Kal’s urgings toward honesty, acknowledged a mutual interest in each other. A short while after the mission, the two began dating, a relationship that they kept private from their superiors. There was nothing to their relationship that was not allowed in regulations, but the stigma of the inter-agency feuding between Special Ops and Intel made making the situation very low key the most logical choice. One and a half years after the Battle of Endor, Kristara was among the members of the newly-formed New Republic Intelligence Delta-Lambda Exfiltration Group. The team, “D-LEG” to its members, was called upon for an insertion into the Ferrisian capital city of Pri'gorod. Their mission was to make contact with a scientist named Lom Darus, who was a member of the late Emperor Palpatine’s FlashDeath bioweapons research project. They were to then leave the world with both Darus and any information they could gather, providing the New Republic with a means of striking at the project. They inserted via Quaid Krayton's starship, Krayton's Krayter, and made contact with Darus at his home in suburban Pri'gorod. After gathering information on datapads at the FlashDeath facility, twenty hours into the mission, things went horribly wrong. While leaving the facility, during a staged “kidnapping” of Darus, the team was spotted by a neighbor of the scientist, who happened to be at the right place at the right time. The neighbor alerted Imperial authorities to the “kidnapping,” which was, of course, illegal under any circumstances. Imperial forces quickly entered the newer model pre-fabricated warehouse from which Darus was taken, searching for clues and the kidnapped man’s trail. Upon entering, they discovered the existence of Project FlashDeath and quickly forwarded information to the world’s warlord, Arilus Dehrahn, who ordered the facility seized and personally led his troops into the streets to apprehend (or eliminate) Darus and his kidnappers. D-LEG escaped from the area on foot, not realizing they were being followed. In an ambush set up by Dehrahn’s elite stormtroopers, the team was decimated. Commanding officer Tavis Malif, executive officer Rosbyn Chaman, and the team’s youngest member, Deeni Lopeen were all killed in the initial ambush. Only Kristara and Darus remained, escaping on foot. Kristara was able to contact Krayton, only to have to give an abort order just as she and Darus were captured by Dehrahn. The abort order forced Krayton to change his ship’s course, resulting in the destruction of Krayton’s Krayter at the hands of the planetary defense system. On the ground, meanwhile, Darus was killed trying to lunge at Dehrahn, while Kristara was taken into custody. Just over two weeks later, Kristara, bruised, abused, and apparently sexually assaulted, was discovered by Jaren Valkan in the cellblock of Dehrahn’s citadel. Jaren was there on a new mission to strike at FlashDeath and had been captured as well. Upon his escape, he had found her by accident. After Jaren's use of a song he wrote for her and the appearance of a locket she had given to him, Kristara was pulled from her damaged mental state and able to join Jaren and his fellow Rayzur Klo'pa'deen in ascending the citadel to confront Dehrahn directly. After the death of Klo'pa'deen, Jaren and Kristara entered Dehrahn’s office, where Jaren struck a deal with the warlord—if Dehrahn would turn over the planet to its citizens, Jaren would not kill Dehrahn. Of course, Kristara made no such promise, and the moment Jaren reset his blaster’s safety, she moved behind her former tormentor, slicing his throat with a combat knife. After the mission, Jaren and Kristara retired with full honors from New Republic service and were engaged to be married. Their marriage took place on Coruscant, shortly after the liberation of the capital by the New Republic. Two years later, their first child was born, a daughter that they named Lara. Sources *''Rayzur's Edge Audio Guidebook'' Appearances *''Second Strike, Act I: Descent'' *''Second Strike, Act II: All Fall Down'' *''Second Strike, Act III: Ascension'' External Links [http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/secondstrike.html Second Strike at Star Wars Fanworks] Category:Characters